x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rasputin / Colossus
''Colossus 'Colossus '''Peter ' Piotr' Rasputin / Colossus is part of The New X Men and a student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He can transform his entire body into cold, organic steel, granting him superhuman strength, stamina and endurance. He was part of Cyclops' squad before the Liberty Island incident and even before HYDRA invaded the X-Mansion, though after Scott became depressed due to''' Jean Grey's loss, he became '''Wolverine's right-hand man in defeating large enemies such as The Sentinels during training sessions in [[The Danger Room|'The Danger Room'.]] Biography 'Early Life' Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was born on a Soviet collective farm in 1982 near Lake Baikal in Siberia. He lived there with his mother, Alexandra, father, Nikolai and sister, Illyana. His brother died while Piotr was only an infant as the latter was a famous cosmonaut and passed away during a rocket accident. His powers manifested shortly before he was took in Xavier's institute as part of The Alpha-Squad with Hellion ( Julian Keller), Cannonball ( Samuel Guthrie), Jubilation Lee ( Jubilee) and Magma ( Alison Crestmere), led by Cyclops ( Scott Summers). It is rather unknown what made his teammates change their minds and not participate in some of the latest missions and training sessions although it could be that Peter decided to remain at the institute as a teacher and his former teammates left the institute as soon as they finished their studies. Despite Shadowcat having intense feelings for Peter, he did not acknowledge it and became romantically involved with Magma during that time, which is also linked to the fact that Shadowcat quit being 2nd in command in her squadron. 'Life at the Manor' In spite of his bulky appearance, Peter was actually an artist and devoted himself to painting and various art lessons, including even having preferences towards martial arts, as he would join Scott's squadron after graduating his first year. As Alpha-Squadron is the first official New X Men team, Scott would show Peter and the rest of the team all the secret hideouts and escape routes of the institute and training facility, as he would save the other students in the following year when HYDRA invades the school hunting for mutants and the Cerebro technology. 'The Hidden Agenda' (X2: United) During one particular museum trip, Peter is seen with the other students heading out with The Professor shortly after the incident in which John was involved with Bobby and Marie. Later that day, Peter and Flea spy on Bobby and Rogue as he makes a parody drawing of them. In spite of Wolverine returning to the Manor, as the teachers and The Professor are absent, Peter is left in charge with escorting the students outside if trouble follows. Due to the circumstances involving Stryker invading the Manor with his HYDRA agents, Peter has no choice but to use his powers to clear a way out as her rescues Siryn in the process and takes the students in the nearby woods. After Stryker is officialy taken out, The X Men return to the mansion as The Professor manages to contact Peter and the students. 'Alkali Lake Investigation '(X-Men: The Official Game) After Jean Grey's death, Scott is depressed and haunted by the visions of her death as he abandons the duty of being a field leader and commander ( also revealing why the Alpha-Squadron may have disbanded). In Scott's absence however, Peter decides to stay with the X Men, therefore becoming a member of the new team also consisting of Kitty Pryde, Rogue and Bobby Drake ( as their squadron teammates would also depart due to unknown reasons). He becomes Logan's training partner and also sent in most of the missions including the return to Alkali Lake to investigate potential activity. During the investigation, Colossus and Nightcrawler have to fight off remaining HYDRA agents searching for the Master Mold and also prevent them from fulfilling their plans, failing in the end. 'Disabling The Master Mold' Later after leaving the Alkali Lake base, Colossus has to assist Storm in protecting the citizens of Tokyo after Master Mold has been purposefully activated and directed towards the location. After succesfully destroying Master Mold, Peter returns to the mansion and begins more training sessions. 'Return Of The Phoenix & The Brotherhood' ( X-Men: The Last Stand) After completing numerous training sessions in The Danger Room, Peter becomes the X Men's official 'muscle' as he is oftenly seen protecting Rogue during their battle inside the simulator. After Logan and Storm brought Jean back to the institute, Peter is acting more casual as he informs Bobby about Rogue's departure later in the events. Unlike most mutants inside the school facility, Peter is not attracted towards the cure or any info of it, although he joins The X Men once again in defending Alcatraz, the original birth place of the cure, against Magneto's new Brotherhood. He also participates at The Professor's funeral and offers moral support to other young students. Peter is notably seen taking out mutant enemies during the cure battle, enemies such as Phat, Ash or Owl. When returning to the institute, Peter remains at the school, possibly becoming a teacher and remaining as part of The X Men. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, teacher and leader. #Scott Summers / Cyclops - Squadron leader and teammate. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Teammate and friend. #Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat - Teammate and possible love interest. #Samuel Guthrie / Cannonball ; Julian Keller / Hellion ; Alison Crestmere / Magma ; Jubilation Lee / Jubilee - Former squadron teammates. 'Abilities' *''Ability to transform into 'organic steel' ( granting superhuman strength, endurance, stamina, resilience)'' 'Trivia' *In the comic books, Colossus and Shadowcat share a romantic relationship which is not explained in the movie as Kitty likes Bobby instead. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Deadpool 2 characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Once Upon A Deadpool Characters